Meaning of my existence
by MangaFreak55
Summary: She only wanted to know the true meaning of her existence, and yet many things binded her, especially the Seven Tailed 'Demon wolf'; the one who made her suffer. This is a story of my OC, Hikari Kaotome and the journey of her ups, downs and betrayals. No romance.
1. Prolouge

**Meaning of my existence **by; **MangaFreak55**

**Heh, as you can see I started a Naruto story (which will not be romantic) :) It's just a story of my OC; Hikari Kaotome, who's been selected as the captain of Team 7 and is one of the main protagonists in the series of Naruto (Ano, yeah, I kinda put her as the main character. My greatest apologies to Kishi-sensei ^^')**

**I hope you will like my story as much as I love planing everything for it, and of course writing it :)**

* * *

**Note; I don't own any of the Naruto characters, just my OC Hikari Kaotome**

**This story is rated T for blood, language and violance.**

* * *

**The first chapter is just a prologue, but I'll start the real story in chapter one :D**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_Hey, Chichi-chikan*, why are the kids from my class so mean to me?"_

Hatake Kakashi turned his head around at his so called 'daughter', sighing at the nickname she gave him. She wasn't his daughter. No, he found her during the Chunin-exams, in which she particiapted, not long ago.

He crouched in front of her, her innocent, ocean-blue eyes piercing through his black one. Her look was full of hope, needing an explanation for the weird behaviour of her classmates once more.

"_...You know that we talked about this already, right?"_

He chuckled under his mask when she nodded her head slowly. He explained it to her the first time when she got out of Ninja Academy. Even though she was a Chunin; the Third claimed that she needed to go to school with the kids her age, and it was too dangerous for her to go on missions with the other Chunins. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"_I know, but, that doesn't make any sense, does it?"_

Ok, she was getting too pushy now. His hand found its way to her dirty blond hair, ruffling it, making it even messier.

"_I think its time for bed, don't you think, Hikari?"_

Her blue eyes blinked and she nodded her head again. She was quite a brought up child which was good since he didn't had to say it over to her a milion times, like other parents had to, to their children.

He got up to his feet, taking her small hand in his, walking up the stairs towards her bedroom. He walked all the way to the last door, that was right beside his own room and opened it. The girl literally ran to her bed and jumped in it, stretching her arms for the teddy bear that was placed at the end of it.

Kakashi sweet-dropped at his daughter and walked towards the bed, opening a drawer of the bedside table. He took a book out of it that said _'The True History of Konoha'*_. He didn't understand the weird taste his daughter had, but this book interseted her so much, especially when he read it to her before bedtime. She was interested in the history of Konoha, especially the Uchiha clan, since, that's how she told hi, she had the blood of the Uchiha. It wouldn't suprise him if he learns a lot more 'distubing' things about her. He opened the first page, but her voice interupted him.

"_You don't have to read it tonight. I'm too tired, I just want to go to sleep..." _

His both eyes (even the eye that was covered) blinked. This surely was starnge, but if she wanted to be like that, that he should respect it. Better for him; he too was tired and just wanted to jump into his doss. He closed the book while sighing and tucked her in. He started walking out of her room, turning off the lights.

"_Chichi-chikan, am I a murderer?"_ She said it so calm with no emotion in her voice at all.

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. It was so unespected, especially if it came from her. How was he going to answer her question. _'No honey, you are not a murdered. It was never you're fault.' _It wouldn't be to convincing. He didn't even bother to look at her, since he knew that she wasn't even looking at him with those blue eyes. And the answer was the same as always.

"_Go to sleep, Hikari."_ And with that he closed the door behind him, leaving her in complete darkness.

**0...0**

Hikari sighed, taking her shirt of slightly until the whole seal on her tummy was shown. She hated it, she hated the beast inside of her that made her suffer these eight years of her living. Because of it; everyone in this village and in her birth village hated her. It hurt, but she didn't show it that much.

"_...You know that I hate you so much, don't you?" _Her fingers trailed at the swirly endings of the seal.

"_**Do you ever ask yourself how I feel, you little brat?"**_

The beast replied to her sometimes, but only she could hear him in her head, and oh was his voice annoying alright.

"_I don't care about your feelings. I'm the one who's suffering here."_

"_**Feisty aren't ya. Listen here, when you get older and when you learn more about this 'perfect' world you live in, then you will understand who's the one suffering, and I will make you suffer even if it's the last thing I do!"**_

She didn't even flinch when his voice raised and she didn't even care about it. She got used to it.

"_...You're annoying,"_

**0...0**

Hikari was looking at the one spot she found so interesting. It's been six years since she got to the Konohagakure, and one year since Itachi murdered his clan. Yes, Itachi was her only true friend who understood her, and since she became one of the Anbu Black Ops, it seemed to her that the village has been acepting her more and more every day.

"_**You know, I know that you're sad because of Itachi left and blah, blah, blah, but you're making me sick!"**_

A vein popped on her head.

"_Oi, oi, it's not my damn fault, seven tailed! You never had friends in your life so how should you know how I feel?"_

"_**Hey, who're you telling that has no friends? You know, when you became a Jounin you're getting more cockier, brat! And you know what; Itachi has been gone for over a year, will you stop looking for him already? You're pissing me off!"**_

He was right in one hand, but like she'll tell him that. She sighed. This sure was making her head hurt.

"_I think that you're right. I think that I should stop..."_

"_**Fina~lly! It took ya long enough!"**_

"_But it's not because you told me to!"_

Silence. She sighed again. During thse past six yers she became more friendlier and she didn't like silence anymore. Right now, she was worse than a child. Right when she thought that he finally shut the hell up, he spoke.

"_**Yeah, yeah, like I would believe you, but no time for that. You know, we hadn't talked like this for a long time, don't ya agree, Kaotome?" **_

She smiled at herself. He was right, it had been a while since they talked like this. She got up to her feet, fixing her headband.

"_Yeah, I know and you know what? I think that you and me are going to get alnog prefectly."_

"_**Heh, you're speaking my mind, brat."**_

* * *

_****__*Chikan- It means pervert, since when she met him for the first time, he was reding his Icha-Icha book and she found it quite perverted. :P_

_*The True History of Konoha- Her hoby is reading books about the Konoha history.  
_

* * *

Well, this is it for the prolouge. :D I know tha it kinda sucks, but the next chapters will be better, and I wanted to make it short since it is a prolouge. ^^'

I hope that you liked it and reviews and critsism are welcome like always. :D_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Meaning of my existence** by; **MangaFreak55**

**And here I am with the new chapter (actually the first o.O). I hope you liked the begining of the story and I promise it will get more interesting. ;) And thank you _Ishiguro Ayumu_ and _MeAndOnlyMe _for the review. :D  
**

**So lets get on with the new chapter. :D  
**

* * *

**Note; I don't own any of the Naruto characters, just my OC Hikari Kaotome**

* * *

**The story is rated T for blood, language and violance  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Dammit, why was _I_ the one assigned for this?"A young jōnin-girl with dirty blond hair, that was tied up in a very long pony-tail whined while walking towards the Ninja Academy. Her blue eyes were focused on the paper in her hands. It said that she was the new captain of Team Seven; a new genin team of three, how she heard, 'talented' kids. Come to think of it, kids these days are pretty old when they become a genin. She became a genin when she was six years old. And she's just seventeen and already a jōnin for five years. Who knows what happened to them these previous four generations behind her...

She entered the Ninja Academy, not taking her eyes off the paper even for a second. How did this happen again? Oh, she remembers that very well...

**0...0**

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office, waiting, and waiting, and waiting... finally when the one that he was waiting for came. He raised his head to look at the short girl standing at the door frame, her back touching the closed door, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. He sighed, knowing that she was grumpy and annoyed even before she entered his office._

_"Good morning, Hikari-san." He said, rolling in the chair, his back now facing her. "You are probably asking why I called you here?" He could feel that she was rolling her eyes._

_She pushed herself away from the wooden door, shifting all of her weight on her left leg. "Damn right I am! Why now, of all time, you just had to call me? For what actually, I didn't even do anything now, honestly!" Hiruzen and her had a connection like that where they always argued with each other and talked like a grand daughter and a grand father..._

_He turned around, giving her a glare. "I know that you didn't do anything, but I summoned you here to give you an important task." He opened his drawer, taking some papers and putting them on his desk._

_This made her even more confused. She raised a questioning eyebrow while looking at the papers cautiously. "What are those?" Her right index finger pointed at the sack of files._

_Hiruzen's eyes narrowed slightly. "These are the files of jōnin that I picked up with Kotetsu and Izumo's help. They gave me the names of seventy very talented jōnin we have in our village..." He turned around to face her again. "... of all seventy of them, you have been chosen to become the captain of Team Seven!" She choked on his words, coughing like she was stuck in a suffocating room with a smoke addict._

_When she opened her mouth she though that her voice was going to crack. "W-w-what are y-you talking about?" And it did... She heard that her voice was sore and her throat did kinda felt like it was dry._

_Hiruzen's eyes blinked, noticing that her voice fell for a couple of octaves. "Do you want a glass of water?"_

_A vein popped on her head. *Why is he serene about this?* Her fist slammed against the table. "The fuck is wrong with you old man! Is this some kind of a farce to you!" She was beyond pissed off._

_He was about to say something but she cut him off. "What, is it because last month I 'decorated' your office with explosive kunais and you couldn't enter it for whole two weeks? Or when, three weeks ago in The Valley of End I painted Hashirama and Madara's statue in pink and put some sakura petals on so they could be prettier? Or when-"_

_"That's enough!"_

_Her eyes opened slightly when he raised his voice. Maybe... did she overdo it? She never wanted to do those stuff on purpose. She just wanted some attention that's all. Well, people didn't really like her because of what she was. Just a few of the understood how she felt and knew that she just wanted for people to notice her. But, she was showing it in the wrong way._

_Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his forehead in little circles. This girl was a handful. "Listen, this isn't some kind of a punishment. Recently you got out of the Anbu Black Ops and I want you to, as a jōnin take responsibility of your status and do what other jōnin do." His lips twitched up a little when she nodded her head. He knows that she was always acting so childish, but even she can't disobey his orders. "Ok, if you understand everything you can go, but first..." He opened the last drawer on his desk and handed her the file. "These are the info files of your new students. They aren't quite strong enough, but I'm sure that you'll do a great job."_

_The girl looked at the files with confused eyes. Aren't quite strong enough? So why did they become ninjas who have duties and take missions? Maybe she could ask them or their sensei... She let out a sigh and started walking towards the door, but Hiruzen's voice stopped her._

_"And I know that YOU were the one who put the paint above my door last week..." She froze in her tracks when she heard his stern and warning voice. She gulped, turning around quickly and giving him a sheepish smile. "Well, he-he. You have to admit that it was kinda a funny." She yipped when flames-of-danger surrounded him._

_ He raised his head to look at her and lets say that his look was anything than friendly and harmless. "Get out..."  
_

_Never in her life she had ran faster until today...  
_

**0...0**

She let out a long sigh, still looking at the file of her new students. Her eyelids shrink so she could read their names. _*Lets see...* _The first one was Haruno Sakura... She looked at her picture. It was just a picture of a pink-haired girl with a sly smile present on her features. Her eyes blinked. _*Your daughter has pink hair and you call her Sakura? How corny...* _She already figured out that she was going to be annoying. She turned a sheet of the paper observing another one. This time was a boy named Uzumaki Naruto... She already heard of him before. Hiruzen once mentioned that she was just like him when it came to manners. He had blue hair and not really light blue eyes but they seemed to have a crossover between light blue and navy blue. She turned another page but it was still about Naruto. She turned the other and guess what? Still Naruto... Her brows furrowed at this.

Another page... Naruto...

Another page... Naruto...

Another page... Naruto again...

_*Dang! What the hell is wrong with this kid!* _She started turning the pages (that had his name on) maniacally. She stopped when she finally came to the last student. Her eyes widened when she read his name. _*Uchiha... Sasuke...?* _Her eyes darted at his picture. Raven black hair and onyx black eyes. She smirked. _*Itachi's little bro, eh? Wonder if he'll remember me...* _She closed the folder, noticing that she was in front of the Academy.

"I guess my work starts here." She opened the door of the Academy, and now the real thing has started...

...In which room are they again?

_*Oh, shit, shit, shit! How in the name of God am I going to find those brats?* _She face-palmed herself. Why didn't she ask Hiruzen where are they? But, then again, how should he know? Then, a brilliant idea popped in her head; open the door of every room, she does know how they look like. She laughed mischievously. _*This is going to be a piece of cake!* _But easier to say than do...

**0...0**

She cheeked EVERY room, but there was no sign of them. She was panting heavily because all this time she was running.

"I'll never, *pant* be able, *pant* to, *pant* find them *pant*..." She said between breaths. Were those kids invincible or something! Right when she thought that this was pointless and that she will never find them, she heard a boy say 'Sakura!'. And the voice came right... in the room beside her...?

Her blue eyes blinked a couple of times, before she decided what kind of a 'epic' entrance she was going to make. She shook her head and came to a conclusion to just charge herself through the closed door and crush it down. And she actually did...

"Hya! Woohoo, that was awesome!" Lets just say that she was going to get in trouble again.

She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by three confused and quite frightened kids. She started observing them. When she was done, her eyebrow rosed. _*These are my soon-to-be-students?* _

"*Khm*, you know that you are going to be in trouble after doing that, Hikari?" Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice that wakes her up every freaking day. She turned her head around slowly only to meet non other than her father, Hatake Kakashi.

She let out a loud 'Kya', backing away from him. "Chichi-chikan! What are you doing here?" She thanked God that her voice didn't crack.

Kakashi just gave her a look, turning around to the three kids. "Let us go somewhere so we can introduce ourselves."

"Hey you! Don't ignore me! And what do you mean 'Let us' go? Those kids are my students." She pointed out.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask. "I know. I am their sensei." Hikari heard the sound of a mirror cracking in her head. Now she understands why she is the captain of this team.

"This was all your idea! I knew it, I had a feeling in my gut that this was all your scheme!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

He sighed and started to drag her out. "We'll talk later. But now, we have work to do. Don't ya agree, 'partner'." He knew that he wasn't going to get a smart answer from her.

She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "I hate you." Was all she said.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped at the weird behavior of their senseis. Wait... was the girl even their sensei...?

**0...0**

"Well, know that we're all here, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi said to his students, when all of them found their seats on the school's rooftop. Why were they on a rooftop in the first place. You know, there's a place called a 'classroom' where all of your students have a place to sit, instead they have to put their buts on a cold surface. Even though if Hikari says that to her father; he would have it his way.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked, giving the both of them suspicious glares.

Kakashi blinked his eyes, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" There was no way Naruto was going to say anything about himself.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious..." Sakura pointed out. The only person that didn't complain was Sasuke. Hikari smirked at that. _*Typically Itachi...* _

Kakashi's look was just blunt as always. "Oh... me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...hm, nope. And I have a lot of hobbies." Hikari sweat-dropped at him. _*You only gave them your name...*_

They looked at Hikari and she already knew what they wanted. "My name is Kaotome Hikari and first of all I am going to tell you how old I am. I'm seventeen years old, born on seventh august. I'm meter and forty-three centimeters high and I weight only twenty-nine kilograms. My blood type is AB and my favorite food is cabbage. As for my ninja skills, my chakra natures are lightning, water and fire. Oh, and I'm a summoning user. Hm, what do I like... I like Nii-chan and sweet dumplings. What I dislike is my father..." She glared at Kakashi who just ignored her. "My dream... I don't have a dream, but I'm still looking for the meaning of my existence." Then she remembered what she missed. "Oh, and my hobby is puling pranks!" She mentioned, giggling.

They sweat-dropped at her. _*She gave us her all info...* _

"Now it's your turn, lets start from the right." When Naruto started introducing himself, all Hikari did was spacing out in her little world, but she didn't even notice that Sasuke was giving her somewhat suspicious loks. Not like that all of them weren't, but somehow his were diffrent and he wasn't looking at her weird. Well, maybe not_ that_ much...

But, something that Naruto said made her interest for him grow big. Those words that he said repeated in her head._ *And my dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people from this village acknowledge my existence...* _When Hiruzen said that they were the same; she hated to admit, but he was freaking right! Not just that they were almost same in the looks, but the both of them are trying to get attention from the villagers. While she was looking at him, the images from her past when she was old just like him started to wander around in her head. She smiled softly. Maybe teaching these kids won't be that bad... Just when she thought that they have nothing else they resemble one another, he said that his hobby is pranking. She smirked at that. _*I'm just liking this kid more and more...* _

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Ok... next!" This time Hikari decided to listen since it was Sasuke talking.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke..." Yeah, we already know that. "There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything..." Talk about emo... "And I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition..." Ok, now this was getting interesting... "The resurection of my clan and... to kill a certain man."

She was angry at Itachi too, but not that much that she wanted to kill him. Ok, maybe a little! But hey, who was she to talk? Itachi wasn't the one who had enough guts to kill her clan... She did pitty Sasuke, but she didn't show it because she knew what kind of a person he is... and he doesn't like when people pitty him. The tohers just loked at him in disbelief, especially Naruto who had a sick expression. Well, all that Hikari could do was to work with him more than with the others. Maybe a few talks with her could fix his revengeful disorder. Yees, she just had to call it like that... and he isn't even sick...

Kakashi sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. What was he going to say about that anyways? "Lastly, the girl." He pointed at Sakura and Hikari knew that this was going to be pretty annoying.

And Sakura began. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is... well the person I like is..." She glanced at Sasuke every two seconds. Hikari just raised an eyebrow at her. _*So let me get this straight... Sasuke is a ladies-man just like Itachi was...* _The only person who wasn't attached to Itachi like that was her, because she found those things very gross. Actually, she never had a crush because she thinks it's just a waste of time.

"And uhm... my dream for the future..." She looked at Sasuke and started squealing, leaving Kakashi and Hikari speechless, their faces full of sweat drops. All of a sudden, her face got serious. "What I dislike is Naruto!" Hikari just couldn't hold a chuckle. She wasn't laughing at the poor, heart-broken Naruto, she was actually laughing at her and her stupidity, because she was chasing a guy that she will never have. She was still talking about what her hobby is, glancing at Sasuke every time who was chuckling about something too.

Kakashi grabed the right side of his face. _*Girls her age only think about love thatn ninjutsu... Good thing that I never had problems like that with Hikari...* _When everything was finally done, it was Kakashi's turn to talk. "Ok1 So far for the introductions. Tommorow we'll start our duties as shinobi." Hikari rolled her eyes. *Oh, here we go again...* She already knew that he was going to put them trough a 'survival test' and she didn't want to listen about that. She jumped off the rail, getting questioning looks from the ohers, even from Kakashi.

"Where do you think your going?" Kakashi said, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going home. You tell them everything. Tommorow, I'm at the Training Field at ten am sharp." She stuffed her hand in the pockets of her jōnin robe lazily.

Kakashi sighed and waved his hand at her. "Ok, be home by dinner." She nodded her head, and dissapeard in a speed of light.

**0...0**

She appeared in front of her favourite dumpling shop. She grinned widely, entering the shop, the dumpling-seller woman recognizing her at the moment.

"Oh, it's you Hikari-chan. What may I get you?" She was the only one who was nice to Hikari and that's why Hikari loved coming here. And because the dumplings tasted great!

"Oh, you know Suzuki-san, just the ordinary." She sat on the nerby chair, resting her elbows on the counter. She looked around and noticed that it was empty. She raised an eyebrow at this. This was strange, the shop was always full of people.

"Hey, Suzuki-san, where is everybody? The shop isn't usually empty." The young, brown-haired girl turned her head around while dipping the dumplings into the sweet sauce. She just laughed, placing the done sweets on a plate. "Well, the people who usually come here are on missions now. But don't worry, it will be full in a couple of days when they get back." She placed the plate in front of her.

Hikari nodded her head. "I like it better when it's quite here. This is my favourite place you know..." She took one dumpling stick and started cheewing onto it, letting the sweet sensation fill her mouth. Was it her or were these dumplings getting better and better day by day?

Suzuki giggled. "I know. But let me ask you something Hikari-chan." Hikari raised her head to meet her golden eyes. They were really pretty, shining just like the sun itself.

She swallowed the dumpling, only one remaing on the stick. "Yeas, what is it?" She started masticating the last one.

She smiled softly at her, closing her eyes. "You haven't been on a mission for a while, tell me, did you quit or you're just too tired to do any missions yet?" She started walking towards the sink, opening the cupboards above it, taking a glass out of it. She turned the roll and let the water pour into the glass. She walked towards the counter and placed it in front of Hikari.

Hikari nodded her head in a 'Thank you', giving her the answer to her question. "Well, I am on some kind of a mission right now, I have been selected as the captain of Team Seven." She took the glass of water and started drinking. She hasn't eat or drink anything from the morning. "And let me tell you Suzuki-san; those kids are crazy." She sighed.

Suzuki giggled once again. "Come on, it'll be fun for you. If only I could be a ninja I think that my life would be interesting!" She sighed, daydremaming of finally becomingg a ninja; something that she always wanted.

Hikari sweat-dropped. "Heh, yeah, but it is dangerous being a ninja, so don't come into conclusions that it's just some kid's game. Trust me, I nearly lost my head a few times." She pointed at her skull, poking it slightly.

The shop-keaper just laughed. "I know, I know, but you're really lucky. Everybody respects you as a ninja." Hikari's face saddened at that. Respect... the only word she has never felt in her entire life and yet people just talk so freely about it. She smiled at Suzuki and got off the chair, leaving some money on the counter. "I'm going to take a walk around the vilage a little."

Suzuki smiled, waving at her. "Bye and thank you for coming!"

**0...0**

When Hikari got out of the shop the smile on her face faded and got replaced by the same saddened one. Suzuki didn't know that much about her. They were close when they talked and laughed, but that's it, they didn't even hang out. But that didn't bother her. When she said 'Everybody respects you as a ninja' that kinda hit the nerve. Nobody respected her, just because of the Demon wolf inside of her. Speaking of which they didn't talk for a while. Maybe he was too tired?

She shighed, rubbing her temples. "Maybe I should go home and hit the sack." For now, that would be the best thing for her. This day was tough and who knows what the future ones will hold...

**0...0**

"Gaaah! Is he always late like this?" Naruto complained to Hikari at the Training Grounds where they were supposed to be waiting for Kakashi, who was late as always.

Hikari sighed at the impatient blonde. "To tell ya the truth, he is, but don't worry. He'll come soon. I guess..." She wasn't sure will he because even last night for dinner he was late half an hour. Sakura and Sasuke just rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Hikari-taichou, can't you just train us today instead?" Sakura said from behind her. Naruto started jumping up and down. "Uh-uh yeah! That would be so cool, you don't have to follow Kakashi-sensei's orders anyway!" Sasuke just probably thought why he ended up with these loosers who can't even wait just for a while.

Hikari rubbed her temple. "I can't do that, he'll get mad at me and he's my dad anways so I can't disobey his orders." There were only two people who scared her; Hiruzen and Kakashi.

Naruto was about to ask something when Kakashi finally came. He waved his hand at them. "Good morning class!"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unision. Hikari just swet-dropped at the two. _*Must they always be so loud?* _

When they settled down a little, Kakshi started to explain the rules of the survival training. He set the alarm and tokk two bells out of his pocket. "I have her two small bells. Your job is to steal them from me before the timer sounds." Hikari always succeeded in taking the bells, but for these kids, it was just going o be more difficult than to her.

"Anyone who fails, doesn't get any lunch!" Their stomachs started to growl, making Hikari raise an eyebrow at that. _*They really didn't eat anything? Hmph, maybe they're really ready fot this then...* _She smirked. They were getting interesting to her even more.

Kakashi turned to Hikari. "You tell them the rest. I can't do all the talking." She shoot dahers at him, sighing.

She started explaining. "You see kids all you need to do is take one piece bell. But, since there are not enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump." They all gulped. She continued. "You may if you choose use shuriken or any other type of your ninja skills. And not that you'll have to beat him..." She pointed her finger at Kakashi. "... you'll have to go trough me too." She said with a stern voice, taking one of the bells.

Sakura's eyes widened. "But... that's so dangerous!"

"Maybe to you it is, but do you think that the opponet will have any mercy not to kill you if you keep complaining?" Hikari's voice darkened. Sakura gulped. She was right.

Naruto started to laugh. "You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Hikari chuckled at him. He sure is full of himself.

Kakashi just snickered. "Only the weak speak loudly. Now, lets forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!"

Naruto got veins popping on his foreahed and then he did something that you'll ever regret doing. He took a kunai out of his patch, throwing it directly at where Kakashi was. Sakura gasped, but Hikari's face just remaind still. Stoping this kid was only on her mind. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind him, garbbing his hand an head, twisting it so that the kunai was pointing at his neck now. Hikari rested her hand on Naruto's headband, narrowning her eyes at him.

"I didn't say 'Go'." Kakashi said in a stern voice, still holding him. Hikari could tell that he gulped a couple of times. Thta's what you get when you don't follow Kakashi's orders.

"But at least you struck to kill... so it seems that you've begun to respect me." He glanced at other two, chuckling. " Heheh. Maybe, just maybe...I'm starting to like you three..." Hikari smirked. That's just the same way she thought too.

Their hearts were racing like crazy of the adrenaline. Kakashi begin to tally. "And now, ready... steady..." They gulped once again, ready to find their hiding place.

"...Go!" They all dissaperad in a puff of smoke.

Hikari found a way on a tree branch, not far away. She bit her thumb while taking a scrool out of her patch. Blood begin to trickle out of the wound and she opened the scrool, passing her thumb on the surface of it. She did a couple of hand sign when a orange-yellow little frog appeared on her shoulder. It ribbit, making Hikari smirk.

"Don't worry, Nii-chan. I'll show them just how strong we are."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter, hope you liked it. :D**

**Sorry for the long update, but I'll start updating faster from now on.ˇˇ' Reveiws and questions are always wlecome. :)  
**


	3. Important notice!

You're probably wondering why I'm writing this. Well, for all those who read this story have to know that I don't have a lot of free time to write new chapters so I put it on a little pause (because I need to concentrate on my One Piece story more whom I'll start posting more often like I used to at the beginning, six or seven chapters a month. :/).

I just want to apologize for this, but I'll make it up to everyone who read this story so when the new chapter comes out I'll post a picture of Hikari so you could at least know how she looks like. :)

Once again, I apologize, but be patient, if I have enough time. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Meaning of my existence** by**; MangaFreak55**

**Haaaaaa,school started! I can't believe it! I want my summer back. D: **

**If only I could of find more time this summer to write more chapters,but if you have the same parents as I do:believe me,it's not possible at all! **

**But the good thing is that I'll somehow find more time to write more chapters,since my inspiration bloomed all of a sudden. :D**

**I just want to say thank you for the three reviewers_; April Marciano, MeAndOnlyMe_ and _Chuu112_. Since April Marciano had a really long comment I think that my duty as the writer should be at least to explain a few things that the reader must, needs and wants to know. :)**

* * *

I'm glad that you like the plotline of my story, but like you said, Kakashi is still the captain and I planed to give her the tittle as the captain of Team 7, not Kakashi. He does trust her and he knows that she could make those three into wonderfull ninjas, but he thinks that she is still too young to look after them so he just wants to be close so he could keep an eye on her actions. He will give his team into her hands, but he still needs to test her a little bit more. Don't worry, it won't be a cliche story, I have planed everything for it ever since I started reading Naruto which was probably seven years ago. I know, I know, I do have a LOT of spelling errors and from now on, I will check the entire story if I have some errors. I am glad that you like my story and I don't think that you're flaming me or anything simmilar to that. Thank you once again for your review and you won't be disapointed at the future chapters. ;)

* * *

**I guess that's what I have to say and if anyone has some questions, feel free to PM me. :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, I just own my OC Hikari Kaotome.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Hikari whistled under her breath while petting her little frog who she liked to call Nii-chan. Thirty minutes have passed since she found her hiding place on the tree branch and twenty minutes since she already made a strategy how she will attack her three preys, also known as her students. Although she didn't look like, but Hikari was pretty smart for a girl of her age. When she was a genin she had the highest score on writing exams, but she always got in trouble because of the pranks she pulled on her teachers. Yes, she had a tough childhood, but she would never change it for anything else in the world.

She heard a rustling sound behind her which made her head turn for a good ninty degrees. She glanced at the bush where the sound came from, but nothing was there. Her eyebrows furrowed at that_. *It's pretty early for those kids to know how to use Jinton* already...* _She shook her head. _*The hell am I thinking, they can't use Jinton even if they know how to, they would be too slow.*_ Right when she was about to take a peek to look more closely at the bush, a kunai flew right at her head. Good thing that her reflexes were above average. She let out a heavy breath of relaxation_. *That was more than close! For a second there I thought I was a goner…* _

A smirk crossed her lips. "I think that you took the _'Struck to kill' _a little too for granted." She got on her feet and jumped down from the tree branch. She turned around only to be faced by the Uchiha youngster. "Don't you think the same thing, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke remaind silent as always, showing no emotion on his features at all. That dissapointed Hikari a bit since she liked when her enemies were more _talkative. _A sigh escaped her lips. "You know you should respect your elders , kid. When they ask you a question it's polite to answer back." She doged another kunai that was aimed at her. "I guess throwing sharp things at me is your way of answering…" She whispered more to herself while taking out three shurikens out of her patch. She threw all three of them where his head was, but he doged them easily by jumping up in the air.

She smirked. "You shouldn't let your guard down like that." She made seven hand seals and took a deep breath, concentrating less than half of her chakra in the pit of her stomach. " Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu*!" She fired a huge ball of fire from her mouth right where he was standing. There was an explosion, but that kind of jutsu wouldn't kill him even if he was in his worst condition. She did use less than half of her chakra and she tried not to hit him directly. When the smoke cleared, all that left was a burned stump. Her eyebrows furrowed. _*He used Kawarimi*…Not bad for a genin.* _She kicked the stump with her foot and started looking for the escaping prey.

She tried to sense his chakra, but she wasn't a good chakra sensor. Hell, she wasn't a chakra sensor at all! Her eyebrows furrowed even more when she felt that Nii-chan was jumping on her shoulder up and down. "Kora*, Nii-chan, what's wro-" She stoped in mid sentence when she felt someone's presence behind her. Since she reacted faster than him, she turned around and grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him hard on the floor. She grabbed his hand and sat on his back while twisting it.

Hikari 'hmphed' while still holding him. "Did you really think that you would be the one dominating over me, hmm?" Again, she didn't get an answer, but something was off too. She saw him smirk and right away, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hikari let out a low 'yip' as she hit the hard rock ground. She cursed under her breath. "A Kage Bunshin? This kid's better than I thought."

" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A gasp escaped her lips when she heard him call out the name of the famous Uchiha clan's jutsu. Luckily, she had enough time to dodge it, but what interested her was how could a ninja with a low level like him use a jutsu like that?

She landed on her feet and in all this time the frog was standing in it's place on her shoulder like it was glued onto it. When the smoke cleared, a smirk was present on Sasuke's lips."I think that I am dominating over you."

Hikari let out a bicker laugh. "Why you cocky brat, where in the name of hell did you learn that jutsu?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. "I think I should ask you the same question."

If anything Hikari hated, then it were cocky and arrogant people. "You… I'll teach you not to talk back to people that have a higher position than you." She snapped her fingers while poiting with her left one at him. The little frog on her shoulder jumped down on the solid ground while ribbiting.

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow. "What's with the frog, is he some kind of a pet of yours?"

Never did she care when someone called Nii-chan her pet, but this time it was different. This was the first time she actually disliked her opponent. She snickered. "This little frog, also known as Nii-chan, is my partner. This specie is called a Yarou-yarou Kajika*. Don't judge by his appearance, but this little guy can kill you in an instant. It took me years to train him."

"You think that a little frog can beat me? You must be out of your mind, sensei."

That startled her for a moment. She didn't expect him to call her 'sensei'. But she wasn't going to let her guard down that easily. A smirk crossed her pale lips, the same colour as her skin. "You never know until you try." She snapped her fingers once again. "Go, Nii-chan, Yarou-yarou Sarin!*"

The small animal opened its mouth letting out a purple gas. Sasuke's eyes widened. _*Poison?* _He tried to run away from it, but his feet were attached to the ground. In panic, he looked down at the source of his 'paralysis', but he found nothing. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't listen. He hit the ground, face first and tried to get away from the purple gas, but he was still in one place. Hikari's laugh from behind him made him turn his head around… barley.

"You look like a struggling fish who's begging for air." She smirked down at him.

"Why… can't I… move…?" He said trough out breaths.

Hikari crouched down. "You see, this poison has one more effect and it's called Mahi*. The mahi spreads faster than the poison itself, so it caught you faster. And that's why you can't get up. Plus, the poison is already traveling in your veins. If I'm not mistaken , I think that you'll be dead in… less than fifteen minutes." All that time when she said that her voice was completly calm.

She sighed and continued. "But as your sensei, I can't kill you. I have to protect you and teach you many things. Things that a student has to learn from his or hers sensei. I can't kill you even if I _want_ to. Because you are too precious too kill." At that, Sasuke's eyes widened in schock.

"Wha-"

"I'll get that poison out of your body." She sat on her knees and placed Nii-chan on his headband. "Just don't freak out when I do this." She opened his mouth only a little so she could extract the poison out. She put her index finger on the frog's small skull and leaned closer.

Sasuke's face started heating up. Was she really going to do what he thiks she's doing? He felt her hot breath hitting his face.

"Ijutsu; Tsuba.*" The frog stretched his tounge out and stuffed it in Sasuke's mouth. Wait… tounge… frog… something wet, dripping in his mouth… saliva?

He screamed at the top of his lungs while getting off the flor as fast as he could. The poor boy started spitting and making barf noises. "The hell is wrong with you, are you trying to poison me?"

Hikari gave him a dumbfounded look. "I already succeed in that." She got on her feet. "This was a healing saliva, I _healed_ you. At least you could be thankful."

Sasuke 'tched'. "Thankful for what? You tried to kill me! Do you really think that I should be thankful for that?"

Hikari's eyes narrowed. She turned around, giving him an ice-cold glare. "You desreved it since you tried to mess with me and yet you pissed me off. Listen carefully…" She pointed her finger at her. "I am hundred times more stonger than the frog. I know that I'm a prankster and that I like to joke around, but when it comes to fughts, I'm like a totally different person, so think twice when you think about challenging me." She started walking back at the Training Field. "Because if you do…" She turned her head around, giving him a warning look. "… You'll just be running into death's embrace."

Sasuke stared at her until her figure got far away and he couldn't see her anymore. In one hand he would never admit out-loud that she was actually right about that he deserved it, but he had to get the bell at any cost. And he still failed it. How was he supposed to kill Itachi if he can't even snatch a freaking bell?

**0…0**

Hikari held her stomach while laughing at the unfortunate Naruto who was tied up on a tree stump. She already assumed how it came to this; he stole the bento*, but she wanted to have fun with this for a while.

Her hand trailed to her face to wipe the tears away. She didn't even have to crouch down since the tree stump was the same height as she was. "What's wrong Naruto, why are you so tied up?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Hikari-taichou!"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, I have to joke with you around a bit." Hikari glanced at the bento box that was on the floor next to her. "So, you were hungry, eh?"

"What? Of course I'm not hungry! I can last without food for a month if I want to!" But his stomach proved him wrong. He blushed and looked away.

Hikari chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Oh shut up!"

Hikari turned around when she heard somebody chuckling behind her. "I see that you were able to withstand without them taking the bell." Kakashi said in a teasing voice.

Hikari gave him a fake smile but in the inside she was boiling. "I see that you managed the same thing Chichi-chikan."

Seconds later, Sasuke and Sakura came and sat on the grass beside the tied-up Naruto who was still complaining about how he wasn't able to catch the bell.

Kakashi clapped his hands to get their attention. "Pay attention! It's lunch break now and there's only one rule you have to fulfill: The dunce who broke the rule won't get lunch and if you try to give _your_ lunch to him… All three of you fail!"

**0..0**

Hikari took a bite of her takoyaki that she bought in the shop she was in. She asked Kakashi if she could take a break which lead to a round of complainings or how she called it, bitching, but in the end he gave in. He told her to be back in one hour because he has something very important to tell her and by the tone of his voice, she knew that in the end it will be something they will have to argue about, which wasn't in her plan of 'what to do' today. She left the money on the counter and left the shop. The sun was still shining up in the sky. She liked walking around the village during a sunny day, it made her feel happy. Her head turned at her right and,yes, she was going the right way where she wanted to go. She turned right stopping in front of and old cemetary gates. She grabbed the door knob, slowly opening the door. She entered the graveyard closing the door behind her which made a creaking sound. She walked until she stopped in front of an old monument, but the flowers that surrounded it kind of made it look like it was new. It was odd for her that the flowers still haven't withered and she placed them there a month ago. Her eyes were only fixated on the graves owner name; Uchiha Obito. She visited his grave a lot of times for no reason, the only thing she would do is stand there and stare at it. Like she was doing now. Her father told her stories about him... well, not really 'stories' but just his memories and the time he spend with him when they were still genins… not until the accident that happened on the very last mission they had tohether.

While she was staring at the stone, her mind was blank, she didn't think about anything, she felt… _free _in his presence… even if he was dead, she felt freedom, space… Feelings she never felt while she wasn't standing near him. Finally, she let out a sigh while closing her eyes. She crouched, not taking her eyes from the grave. Her head titled on the side when she realized what she was doing.

"... Damn… I'm freaking myself out…"

**0…0**

The water splashed from beneath Hikari's shoes. The sun was shining the entire day and then out of nowhere it started raining. She was panting because she ran all the way from the cementary . Her hair was soaking wet not to mention her clothes. She stopped in front of the house's door while trying to find the key, but the door opened revealing Kakashi who opened them. Her eyes blinked, but she shook her head and entered the house. Kakashi closed the door behind him while looking at his daughter who was taking her shoes off, placing them on the dry carpet.

"Where the hell have you been? You said you'll take an 'hour long' break, not an 'almost all day' break." He said while following her to the kitchen. He didn't seem to notice that she'll answer his question. He sure did not raise her like that.

Hikari stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to look at her father. She looked at his eye which was staring directly at her. After a couple of minutes she decided to break the eye-contact. Her eyes traveled on the floor and her head hung low. Her grip on the glass she was holding tightened. "I… had some buisness to do… with the Anbu…" She lied.

Kakashi's eye opened slowly, but he soon nodded his head. "Very well. I have something important to tell you, but I'll leave it for the morning, you're probably too tired now to listen to any of my speeches. I'm going to bed, you should too…" He turned around and started walking up the stairs. "Good night, Hikari…"

Hikari watched him walk until he entered his room and closed the door behind him. She let the breath out that she was holding all this time. She leaned back on the counter, shutting her eyes tight. Something was bugging her and she didn't know what excatly. A lot of things were on her mind, one of them was what Kakashi has to tell her, but for now, the best thing was to go to bed and rest bot her mind and body.

* * *

_Jinton*- It means 'Swift Release' ,a technique that greatly increases your speed._

_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu*- 'Fire style: Fireball jutsu, only the Uchias can use it, but since Hikari has the blood of the Uchihas she learned how to use it._

_Kawarimi*- Substituion jutsu._

_Kora*- 'Hey…'_

_Yarou-yarou Kajika*- It means 'Rascal-rascal singing frog'. It's a summoning animal that Hikari uses while she fights, it's also her pet._

_Yarou-yarou Sarin*- 'Rascal-rascal poison nerve-gas' it's a technique deadlier than just poison. It hits the enemy's nerve system and paralyses him in an instant._

_Mahi*- 'Numbness'._

_Ijutsu: tsuba*- A healing technique thatcan only be found in a frog's saliva._

* * *

**Fuuu, well, that's it for the second chapter! Yeah, you can kill me and s****lap me and do whatever you want since I haven't been here in a long time, but I don't really care. *poker face***

**Dakaraaa, see you in the next chapter people. :)**


End file.
